Pokémon DaringDiamond and PuzzlingPearl
Pokemon DaringDiamond and PuzzlingPearl are remakes of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. they are Generation VI games and are set for a 2014 release. The games also allow the player to travel to the Hoenn region when both Dialga and Palkia are caught. Plot In the beginning, the player sees a news report about a shiny Wailord in Lake Verity. The player's rival then arrives at his/her house and invites them to Lake Verity to see the Wailord. However, two wild Starly attack them at Lake Verity. A briefcase with three Pokemon is also at the lake and the player and his/her rival choose a Pokemon. The Starly are defeated and Professor Rowan comes for his briefcase. He finds the player and his/her rival took the Starter Pokemon and tells them they can keep it. He takes the last Pokemon and gives it to his assistant. Rowan then asks the player to fill up the Sinnoh Pokedex. Along the way, the player defeats Gym Leaders and fights back agaisnt Team Galactic. Cryus, the leader of Team Galactic evantually summons Dialga (Daring Diamond)/Palkia (PuzzlingPearl) at Spear Pillar. The summoning causes time and space to become distorted. The player defeats Dialga/Palkia and time/space is restored. Cyrus then goes into a portal to Dialga/Palkia's dimension, but the portal closes behind him. After that, the player defeats the Elite Four and becomes the Champion of the region. Afterwards, the player is avalible to catch Dialga/Palkia at Spear Pillar, both at Level 50. When both are caught or transferred, the player can travel to Hoenn in the past. The events of Ruby ''(DD) and Sapphire (PP) follow. Blurb Welcome back to the Sinnoh region! Your adventure though time and space will begin once more. Are you ready to defeat Team Galactic and save the universe? *Transfer your Pokemon though ''Diamond and Pearl, Platinum, Black and White, Black and White 2, or X and Y! *Different Pokemon can be caught though the day. *An all new trading and online battling system appears! *Travel to the Hoenn region and catch familiar faces and new Pokemon. Connectivity DaringDiamond and PuzzlingPearl can connect to Diamond and Pearl, Platinum, the Black and White games, or X and Y to transfer Pokemon to DD and PP. The player cannot transfer back, except for X and Y. If FireRed or LeafGreen is downloaded via the Nintendo eShop, the player can travel to the Sevii Islands and Kanto Pokemon appear in the games. Legendary Pokemon Trading System Players can go to the Global Trading and Battling Building, located in Jublife City, to trade Pokemon. Inside, the player can challenge players in battles or trade Pokemon. The trader puts a Pokemon up for trading, and other traders show their offers. The original trader then chooses the best trade and the Pokemon are traded (For example, someone wants to trade Zangoose. Ditto, Mewtwo, and Vanillish are offered. The trader chose Ditto, so Ditto and Zangoose are traded. The offerer can either choose Pokemon from their party or from their PC system. Online Battling Much like trading, players can go into the Global Trading and Battling Building to battle online. On the second floor, players can go to the Battle Machine. They can then choose Single Battle, Double, Triple, Rotation, or the new Team Battle. Team Battle is where two trainers work together to fight two other trainers. In Team Battle, players choose three Pokemon to make six altogether on one team. There is no Team Rotation Battle. Players also can choose their sprite from NPCs in the game. Also for the first time, players can choose their theme song for the opponent to hear from previous games. Artwork DDPPDialga.png|Dialga's new artwork (Credit to Xous54 on deviantART) DDPPPalkia.png|Palkia's new artwork (Credit to Xous54 on deviantART) DDSSGiratina.png|Giratina (Altered Form)'s new artwork (Credit to Xous54 on deviantART) DDSSG2.png|Giratina (Origin Form)'s new artwork (Credit to Xous54 on deviantART) DDPPD.png|Darkrai's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDR.png|Rotom's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDRegi.png|Regigigas' new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDT.png|Togekiss' new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDC.png|Cressila's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDU.png|Uxie's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDShel.png|Shellos West Sea's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDRhy.png|Rhyperior's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDLeaf.png|Leafeon's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDH.png|Heatran's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDFloat.png|Floatzel's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDGar.png|Garchomp's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDLux.png|Luxray's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDChim.png|Chimchar's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDGli.png|Gliscor's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) SSTort.png|Torterra's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) SSTang.png|Tangrowth's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) SSShield.png|Shieldon's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) SSHippo.png|Hippowdon's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) SSGallade.png|Gallade's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) SSEmp.png|Empoleon's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) SSBibarel.png|Biberal's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDRamp.png|Rampidos' new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDAzelf.png|Azelf's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDBi.png|Bidoof's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDStar.png|Staraptor's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDshi.png|Shinx's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDweav.png|Weavile's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDMime.png|Mr. Mime's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDmesp.png|Mesprit's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDArc.png|Arceus' new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDBurm.png|Burmy (Plant Cloak)'s new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDshay.png|Shaymin (Land Form)'s new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDShay2.png|Shaymin (Sky Form)'s new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDMan.png|Manaphy's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDLu.png|Lucario's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDMam.png|Mamoswine's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDPac.png|Parchirisu's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDS.png|Spiritomb's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDnoir.png|Dusknoir's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDLop.png|Lopbunny's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDFeebas.png|link=Feebas' new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDLatios.png|Latios' new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDMeta.png|Metagross' new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDMane.png|Manectric's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDSableye.png|Sableye's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDMudkip.png|Mudkip's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDSlamance.png|Salamence's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDtree.png|Treeko's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDD4.jpg|Deoxys (Speed Form)'s new artwork (Credit to RomainW on deviantART) DDD3.png|Deoxys (Attack Form)'s new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDD2.png|Deoxys (Defense Form)'s new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDD1.png|Deoxys (Normal Form)'s new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDCom.png|Combusken's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDBlazi.png|Blaziken's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDHun.png|Huntail's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDfly.png|Flygon's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDGrou.png|Groudon's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDExplo.png|Exploud's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDSpin.png|Spinda's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDSev.png|Seviper's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDZan.png|Zangoose's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDWal.png|Walerin's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDKyo.png|Kyogre's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) DDRay.png|Rayquaza's new artwork (Credit to Xous54) Category:2014 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Remakes Category:Pokémon Games Category:Rated E10+ Games